Keis
Keis is a member of Vile Sacrifice. Appearance Keis has brown hair which go down to his neck in an almost wild manner. His eyes are brown with a green touch borderline. Using his Demon Abilities they change into a green hue and with his Eye Magic they turn blue. Two thin parallel curved scars are vertically going up on the left side of his face from his cheek to his eye which are almost invisible to see. He has slim but muscular features and a permanent scowl on his face. His eyes are hurting often and squints them to ease the pain as a consequence. The bags on his eyes are often seen. He wears clothes that are partly tight fitting and light to move into because he doesn't like loose clothes all too much. In Crocus he wore a jacket and a hood to keep his eyes safe from the sunlight. Even in the heat he has long clothes on like a shirt with long sleeve. He often wears leather gloves in town to hide his hands for some reason. Keis wears bandages around his forearms and on his left forearm lies his dark blue guild mark. He makes it a habit to hide his hands with gloves when walking outside, one reason is his cold vulnerability. Personality Keis is a rather distant person who acts coldly in presence of friends and others. He is protective from nature since he uses his magic for defensive tactics and even cares about others as he often acts carelessly about himself to lessen the burden. He would even bring his health being in danger to help better the conditions of those in need. Sometimes he surprisingly acts distracted or angry by lashing out at others unwillingly. Ones when Chris talked about the fact that they had to go after the guild The Seven Deadly Sins he hit him against the gut and dismissed the topic. History Keis joined the guild over five years ago with his friend Evalette Glace who was still a child at that time who he took care of. He doesn't remember a single bit about his past. His early memories are his memories with Eva who saved him from freezing to death. Later he formed a team with Marik, a guild member with Fire Devil Slayer Magic. Since Eva was still a child she supported them on the back line while he and Marik always fought on the front. They were called Team Ifrit with Marik as the team leader. A year later Adam, Reynolds and Erika had joined the team changing the team name after a democratic vote. During a mission with Reynolds Arc to investigate things in pride almost over two years ago, he got missing for an entire year till he appeared back in the guild. He doesn't remember anything from the mission he had taken on and he has changed apparently being more cold, distant and sometimes aggressive. His memories are all in shambles ever since and having trouble to remember some basic information. In the past, he had short hair and kept it like this by all means. Even after Marik graduated as a S-Class Mage in the guild after defeating Keis in a competition both remained good friends and were known as the most strongest duo back then. With his Fire Resistance Keis was able to withstand Marik's most strongest fire spells making them almost unbeatable. Magic and Abilities Earth Devil Slayer Magic: Keis is adept in Devil Slayer Magic that allows him to recover his power by eating his responsible element. Along his ability, for Earth Manipulation he can liquefy and solidify the ground on his will and change shape. * Bombardment of the Earth Devil: Stone Projectiles that rise from the ground and fly with at the enemy. They are strong enough to blast away the hard skin of various Demons. * Earth Devil's Stone Kneecap: The uses attacks with his Kneecap. * Earth Devil's Crush: The user either forms stones around his fists or attacks without to deliver a strike with his fist. Earth Make: By bringing his palms together he can manipulate earth, erect earth specific structures and produce Earth. * Earth Make: Constraint: The Earth gets warped forming chains to constraint the enemy to the ground. * Earth Make: Dome: Shaping the earth a dome like house forms to trap the enemy inside. * Earth Make: Coliseum: Within a certain radius the earth rises to form high walls with no exits to trap both enemy and user inside to fight in. Earth related Magic: Keis isn't just able to manipulate Earth and Stone but also Sand and other parts of the ground to his will. Gauntlet Magic: Keis is able to summon different sets of armoury on his hands to fight with. Combining it with his Devil Slayer Magic he's able to cast 'Granite Launcher' a pair of gauntlets with the affinity of an Earth Devil. With them his attack "Earth Devil's Crush" which is familiar with the Attack of "Dragon's Iron Fist" to attack with enhanced strength. * Iron-Counter: Iron shaped Gauntlets that are able to counter a direct hit from the opponent rendering it useless and counter with a similar force. * Granite Launcher: Gauntlets with the affinity of an Earth Devil to make powerful hits. Eye Magic: Using this ability his eyes change into a blue hue and give him the ability to see the flow of magic. During a fight, his reflexes, perception and sight are much more enhanced and it gets him into a favourable advantage. Keis can see like this quite a distance afar, identify irregularities within the Ethernano and dispel Illusion Magic. Immense Durability Immense Defence Immense Strength Immense Perception Immense Magic Power Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Immense Reflexes Master Hand-to-Hand Combat Synopsis In X819 Keis travels with Erika, Chris, and co to Crocus for three missions. One of them to help to infiltrate the Grand Magic Games to investigate an incident that involves Demons. The second one to retrieve information from an informant and the last one to get in contact with Miriam Lacrim to take her child and gain the support of her. Arriving with Erika in an illegal betting basement under a pizzeria the both of them met Miriam Lacrim with her ill child Samael who is under the effect of a Demon Seed. Keis extracted the overflowing Demon Particles and stabilized him saving his life. Miriam agreed with Erika to help the dark guild Vile Sacrifice with support in every manner she could. Leaving the place they had to help Chris who got into trouble with thug mages. Beating them up Keis restraint the Demon to get Chris and the company he made to safety. Being in safety Keis learned that one of the people were Jason and his ill sister Sarah who got the same symptoms as Samael. So Keis went into the same trouble to stabilize her as he had with Samael. After this, he felt drained to go any further. The Demon but had awakened again and searched for them destroying everything in sight and go rampant. Jason and Chris distracted the demon while Keis brought Sarah and Samael to safety. Having brought them to safety he proceeded to prepare an arena to fight the demon without casualties. Having defeated the demon the group met up again to go back with the new members Jason, Sarah, and Samael to the guild. Trivia * Keis is right handed but sometimes but for some reason he uses from time to time his left hand which makes his handwriting look like an ancient script. * He's short-sighted. His eyes grew worse since he joined the guild and he tries to cope it with eye magic if needed to. * Extremely vulnerable to cold and almost untouched by heat. (Could jump into a volcano with thick clothes on and would say that it's kinda cold.) * Hates stew